


Catching Terushima

by PluvioPencil



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Savant Series - Joss Stirling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hairdresser Terushima Yuiji, Joss Stirling - Freeform, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Savants Au, Soulfinder, Stealing Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluvioPencil/pseuds/PluvioPencil
Summary: Terushima uses his 'gift' to steal and pay for his family. Too bad his soulmate is a Police Officer.You don't have to have read any of Joss stirling's work to read this.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Catching Terushima

TERUSHIMA

Getting in Karasuno Mall was surprisingly easy, much more so than expected. I stuck out like a sore thumb, not from these upper classes, the richness oozed from every pore of every sleazy geezer I passed. The security probably wasn't used to dealing with ruffians like myself. The blond, the piercings were a strange sight for this upmarket area. 

Even my nicest beanie couldn't quite fix the yankie style I usually enjoyed, and it did not hide the menagerie of hoops in each ear; a style I was very proud of. Especially the curling snake on the left side.

"Hey mommy," He turned to the voice, a young girl pointed at me. "Gansta!" 

The women took one look at me and tugged her child away nervously. Too bad, she looked wealthy enough to have several 100s in that heavy looking bag of hers.

Her dress could probably fetch a fair price.

Oh well. I moved on, weaving my way between families and men with their "babies."

I shouldn't have donned the spiky shoes, I thought, as two giggling school girls; clearly rich, their uniform Shiratowizawa, made a wide berth around me. 

The skinny ripped jeans could have been something one of these teens would choose, but my raggedy band tee and super worn leather jacket ruined that effect immediately. 

I ran my tongue over my lips, a nervous habit before I let my gift slip in. 

Who was a good target?

There.

Ealderly, slow runner, a shining watch on his arm, worth a carot or four. 

My gift seeped into his mind, now, a hobby, a pass time - golf!

Memories of golf flickered past first, then I spied the sports shop; high end, vintage foot balls in the window.

Vintage made no sense to me, the garage bought football worked just fine.

The old man drifted towards the golf clubs on display like a man in a dream, hand caressing the glass, while I stood near, like a shadow. He was entranced, hypnotised. No too far, I wasn't that powerful a savant, he was just distracted, grinning to himself memories filling his mind.

I stepped closer.

A couple of clumsy bulls - I mean high schoolers - stumbled between us, and my gift broke.

The old man smiled one more time, then turned and grinned at myself. 

"Elegant aren't they?" He said. Before ambling off, I couldn't steal from him now. He'd remember me in a heartbeat. 

I wondered further down the main path, pretending to enjoy the high glass roof, sunlight dancing inside. It really was beautiful. 

I paused, to sit and watch the shoppers. 

A group of three passed, young men; early 20s like myself. The one with silver hair was speaking loudly and animatedly, something about a kids shop.

"You and Oikawa are very sweet." Another, brown hair and bearded; he looked to nervous and shifty to be here, a criminal then? But if he were, he wouldn't be with Mr Sweet Silver hair there or with Button-up; who's buttons looked fit to burst open. 

"Aren't you a bit young?" Button-up asked.

"Pft," Silver waved him off, "Adoption papers went through. My Tooru's getting broody."

"Tooru's not the broody one Suga."

Was Tooru the SO? Probably by the sounds of it. 

They could be a good hit, distracted by each other. But forcing ones focus off me was hard enough, let alone three.

I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have friends like that. Close, loving. I'd long fallen out of contact with friends from school, two out of the country, one three cities away studying. 

A pregnant women ran past; a good target, but too far, the stress wouldn't be good for her. No, maybe her;

Middle aged women, red nosed and pot-bellied from one too many wines. I walked closer, pretending to admire the chocolates she was.

I riffled through her mind, quick, painless. 

I could see her likes plainly laid out, memories connected but little else. A lot of bad memories as well, but my view of those was always blurry. 

From the corner of my eye I could see silver hair scratching at his hair, should invest in a nit comb, mate.

Ooh~

A hobby for button collecting? I should direct her to Button-up. Other than him, there was nothing here her could focus that onto. Buried a little more deeper; and old love for skiing. How youthful. 

But the sports shop was behind him now. She was watching the food like she would smash the glass to get to them, and honestly, I could blame her.

Glazed chocolate cats looked exquisite among polished candy balls of yawn and fish shaped jellies; it seemed Nekoma was a perfect chocolate shop version of a cat café.

Hunger, or almost anything, was harder to grasp at than a hobby. My gift simply did not work that way.

Silver was still scratching at his head, looking around like he could find the nits that were clearly in his head.

Her bag was slightly open at the corner, and I leaned, as if drooling over one particularly chonky cat chocolate. 

I slipped a hand into her bag, ugh; why was that wet? Oh! Baby wipes! I had loads at home for the girls. 

Less gross than I immediately had feared.

Silver had stopped scratching his head, and amber eyes fixated onto me. Fuck. Savants.

I saw his finger pointing in slow motion and I forced my will into his mind, but instead of sinking in, turning the attention away even for a split second I slammed shut into a brick wall.

It left me reeling and in pain.

I stumbled, hand knocking the woman's bag and her purse dropped from my grip.

Her focus on her hunger came undone like pulling on the trail of a bow; easily. Slithering out of my grasp like Daisho often did with the my money he owed.

"What?" She asked, blinking and focussing on me. Her face turned red and snarling like a baboon. "Oy!" I was scrambling up and running before she'd even finished.

"move, move, move!" I pushed through a crowd and sprinted down the hall. 

I vaulted over a glass wall, separating café from walkway and somebody jumped it right after me.

"Wait!" The voice bellowed. "You're under arrest!"

I looked back, Button-up was chasing after me as I dodged through tables, knocking a children's red-ish juice into their lap.

I left the drink and screaming child behind, leaping the other side and loping down a side passage. I felt like gazelle, long legged and agile, the Lion; muscled and strong right behind me. I peaked.

Still there, panting. Had one of his buttons actually popped? Or was I imagining it?

He was holding something out in front of him. Fuck a-

I ran smack into a pole, stumbled and then wobbling on. He was gaining, gaining, gaining.

Less than a metre behind, I was lagging, struggling to keep any fast past up. I was a sprinter, not a marathon runner.

I managed to get outside the mall, and took off down the side walk. Head North, head north. If I got to Johenji sector I could lose him in the allies.

My world narrowed down to the stretch, a flat out sprint, between the alley ahead. It would lead to the heart of my territory. The Gazelle was about to become the cheater.

Right.

Then left.

The allies were dark, despite the bright blue sky above. I leapt onto of a dumpster, about to grab for the fire escape, half way up I could get inside the building, and loose him in the weird maze of halls - climb out the opposite side, then take off for home.

None of that happened.

"STOP!"

It was jarring. The voice knocking the wind from his body, leaving his mind a shaking mess.

Instead of leaping up, I slipped, knee slicing painfully on metal and I cried out. Arms caged around me, lowering me carefully to the floor. 

'Get out!' I screamed, pushing at the voice in my minds. 'Get out, Get out!'

A savant, and he was doing something funny to my head. It was going all fuzzy and giddy. I'd dealt with mind control before, how it filled you like cold water and drowned every personal thought.

The hand stopped pulling, the man went limp, his police badge held weakly in his other hand.

'Do that again,' his voice shivered thought my mind, warmth rising up like a tropical wave.

'Piss off!' I snarled back.

He was staring now, slack jawed, even as his two friends jogged down the alley behind him. 

'It's you!' He gasped, his voice still in my mind. 'You're my soul finder!'

He took a shuddering breath, as I glared down at him.

"I'm sorry, you think I'm who now?"

"My soul finder!" He said out loud, loud enough for both his friend to gasp. 

"You're soul finder's a thief," Silver pointed out, "Ironic."

Button-up glared over his shoulder at him. "Fuck off Suga."

Silver held up both hands in defeat as my soulfinder - SoulFinder - turned back to me, his hands resting on my shoulder. He was gorgeous this close up, hot even. 

"As interesting as this is." I said, "I have some money to eat and therefore groceries to find, wait." I cursed silently, nervousness made me stumbled my words. Now I looked crazy. "Excuse me." I tried to walk out of the little arm circle I'd found myself in, but I'd have to duck. Bit weird. I did so anyway.

"No, Wait!" Button-up gasped, grabbing his arm. "You're hurt!"

"I have two sisters getting home from school," I said, "If you wanna play doctor you're gonna have to come with." 

"Fine by me."

It took less than ten minutes to reach the apartment, running into Hana with the girls outside.

"AH!" Yuko, the bolder of the two, charged over at top speeds, crashing into his legs. "YUIJI!" She screamed. "WE DRAWED ANIMALS TODAY. I DRAWED A PIG!"

"You drew a pig?" I knelt, gritting my teeth at the spark that echoed through the cut. My jeans felt damp. Yuki was trotting behind her. "What did you draw Yuki?"

She looked up at the gathered adults, then down at the floor. I had almost forgot they were all there; the teacher and three strangers was probably pretty daunting. "Marmoset." 

'Marmoset?' I broadcasted to their teacher.

'small monkey,' came back to him, through the link.

"A monkey!" He asked, "That’s very good Yuki, and you Yuko. Two little artists, I could never draw animals at your age, or now!" They laughed at him. 

Hana had politely excused herself, and left, leaving him with two hungry girls and no groceries and three curious nosy do-gooders.

Perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAICHI

I thought the apartment building wasn't too bad. A bit tired looking, worn in places something well looked after wouldn't be, but clean, and tidy. It was when my Soulfinder opened the door, into what was clearly a one room, one person apartment that I felt like I understood. They had a low coffee table, and several cushions on the floor in the main room, a kitchenette next to it. Three doors off the main room, bathroom was labelled with a child's drawing of a dolphin, and one with Yuko and Yuki written in rainbow on the other.

"Come see my room!" The bolder of the two girls; Yuko? had apparently taken a liking to Asahi, who looked very much out of his depth while Suga laughed at him. Blondie was letting one of the little girls 'Yuki?' down to the ground and she tottered off towards her room. 

The door opens, a standard double bed in butterfly sheets and several toys in a carboard box, they even had a desk with homework covering the top of it. 

"Your cuts still bleeding." I muttered. 

"I'm out of plasters, Mr do-gooder."

"My names Sawamura Daichi," I hold out my hand, "It's nice to meet you?"

"You tried to arrest me." He muttered, "I ain't telling you my name. I probably shouldn't have shown you where I live." He added under his breath. 

I sighed, I couldn't exactly let him go, but how could I morally arrest my Soulfinder? He was my everything, my world, the one I'd been searching for! "I won't arrest you, this time." I added, "Can we use your bathroom? Bedroom?"

I peeked into the bathroom at his resigned nod, and found it too small to really fit two people. "Bedroom?" I asked.

He opened the third door, into what clearly was supposed to be the utilities room. There was a thin matrices balanced on top of the washing machine as a folding table, a stack of magazine made them sort of the same height.

He had a clothing rail, but not enough hangers so most of his stuff was on the floor. So his money went straight to the two girls. "How old are the kids?" I asked.

"7," 

"7?!" I gaped, I was 21, so it stands that my Soulfinder would be 21 as well. "Are they… yours?"

"What?" He blinked, once, twice. "Their my sisters!"

I felt stupid, heat creeping up my spine. "Right of course. Can I looked at your knee?" He raised his eyebrow and I realised, somewhat foolishly, that I hadn't explained much. "My gift is healing, or at least, I can get the flesh to starting knitting together a bit faster."

He hopped up easily onto the 'bed,' and started to scoot off his jeans. "To tight to roll." He muttered, dropping them and his shoes on the floor. I managed to avoid looking, by the neon yellow glow in the corner on my sight was really hard to ignore.

I worked in silence, letting my gift seep over his knee, feeling the tension flow from him as I numbed the pain first. I kept one hand on his knee, the other fishing around for plasters in my jacket pocket. I should have a good big one.

"I know this place looks bad." He muttered. "Like I can't look after the girls. But I have a job, we eat fine."

"Then why were you stealing."

His lips curled as he answered. "An old man's watch is less important than text books for the girls."

"To you," I couldn't help but say, "What if it was a last memory from his deceased father?"

He looked away, a flush on his cheeks. "You don't have to guilt trip me. I already feel shitty, but I'll do anything I have to for them." He leaned back, as I still cleaned up the wound, I always seemed to have disinfectant on me. "My work place only needs part-timers. So I don't get paid much."

I allowed the silence to come back, not entirely sure what to say.

"What do you do?" I finally ask. "And what's your name."

"Name's none-ya business. I'm a hair dresser." He added. "Mostly dye jobs and trims."

"The Barbers near me is looking for workers." He said, "But its Karasuno Sector, south end." It would be over an hour journey for work, something he doubted blondie could do looking after the girls. He wondered where their parents were? "Live with me?" I offered, before I'd really thought it through.

"Absolutely not."

"You're my Soulfinder, that means everything to me. Let me help you and the girls get back on your feet?" I offered, pressing the plaster over the cut. "Please?" I stand, almost caging him in, but I don't want to pressure him. I step back. But his hand snatches out, and grips my shirt, his lips pressing quickly against my cheek before vanishing.

I know my cheeks are red.

"Soulfinders are good and all, but they don't always work." He said, "I don't mind seeing you, dating if you will?"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

we share another kiss, Blondie pushing up against my mouth this time, its chaste, short and sweet. "It's Terushima," He whispered, breath fanning across my cheek. "Terushima Yuiji."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me life.


End file.
